Black and Blue and Hurt all Over
by Paranoidgirl
Summary: The Pirates have to deal with a Bounty Hunter. However, he's not here for Sonny... Corso-centric story.
1. Chapter 1

"Remind me again why we had to flee in the sewers?" Corso asked as the Pirates made their way to the Black Manta, looking a whole lot more soaked and dirty than usual.

"Listen, that was the only route where I could disable the security cameras in such short notice," Artie replied somewhat defensively.

"You're paying to get my coat cleaned," Corso grumbled as he took off said coat and headed to the bathroom.

"Yeah yeah, we all know how you feel about your precious c-..." Artie started but stopped as he looked at Corso, chest now only covered by a tank top. This revealed that his left arm was made of a chrome black metal.

"Crap, it's all in my joints, too." They could hear Corso mutter as he was scrubbing the arm clean. Artie looked at Bennett.

"Did you know…?" He started only to be glared down by Sonny. "Sorry."

"Corso has been on active duty in the Flux Wars. Let's keep reminding him of that to a minimum." Bennett said as the three shared a solemn nod.

"We need to stock up on some chrome polish…" Corso muttered as he came back from the bathroom. "What?" He asked as he saw his three companions look at him awkwardly. "Did I miss a spot?"

"No… no, you're good," Artie said as Corso just rolled his eyes.

"I'm hitting the sack. Plenty of things to do tomorrow." He said, heading to the bedroom. After another awkward silence, the others did the same, deciding to just forget about things.

The next day, they were at Genesis Stadium, walking through the crowd. Just a regular scouting mission.

However, soon enough, Corso noticed he and Sonny were being followed and it wasn't Technoid.

"Bounty Hunter?" Sonny whispered to Corso from underneath his hood as they entered a crowd and tried to get a look at their stalker inconspicuously. It didn't work.

"Probably. That's been a while has it?" Corso answered. "Routine?"  
"Yeah. There are two alleyways away from this street. Right in front of us. On three."

"Don't get yourself killed."

"Never do. Three." With that, the two men each took a different direction. Sonny quickened his step, walking into the darkened alleyway as far as possible. However, after a few minutes, he noticed just how quiet it was and when he turned around he noticed why; he wasn't being followed anymore.

"Oh bother…" He said before he revealed his watch. "Artie, Bennett. There might be a problem."

Back in the other alleyway, Corso cursed as he noticed their pursuer followed him instead of Sonny. However, after that, he couldn't hide a smile.

Dumbass.

He lowered his cloak, revealing his face.

"I'm sorry but your Princess is in anoth-..." He started but was stopped as he saw a knife going for his gut. "Whoa!" He said, managing to block the strike just in time. He took the time to look at his assailant; young Chissian man. Sharp features. Lean figure. Long black hair and light green eyes. Dressed in all black military gear. "Going in for the kill? Technoid doesn't accept dead bounties, kid."

No answer as the other man backed off, changing his grip on the knife, eyes set on Corso.

"Alright then, have it your way," Corso said as he dodged another knife strike, grabbing the stranger's arm and tossing him to the floor. Corso was about to stomp on his chest but the stranger quickly rolled to the side, ready to strike again and soon enough, the two were trading blows.

_Artie, do you have a visual on Corso? He might need your help._

"I have and I… kinda doubt it," Artie said, looking at the fight with binoculars. "Corso's holding his own pretty well." As he said that, Corso had his assailant on his knees, arm around his neck holding him there.

"Alright, pal. You're going to tell me exactly who you are, who you work for and why you're after me." Corso said, tightening his grip.

Still no answer.

"Stubborn? I can't blame you. You're trained to keep calm under pressure. Guess what? I'm trained to break that wide open."

"Corso!" Artie called, having reached him by now. This caused Corso to look up but also gave his captive a chance to hit him in the face with the back of his head and be let go.

"Son of a…!" Corso said, looking at the stranger dashing away. "Get back here!" He broke out into a sprint, trying to catch up. The man was too quick, however and soon vaulted over a balcony into a rather perplexed crowd.

"No way that just happened," Artie said, following to look over the balcony to see the man rushing off. "That was five stories down…"

"There's a pipe over there," Corso said, intending to follow but Artie held him back. The crowd was now looking at them.

"We should leave before we cause a scene." He whispered. Corso looked down one more time. The stranger had vanished. Now the focus was on them.

"Yeah. That seems to be the best idea." He softly said as the two of them turned around to make their way back to the Black Manta.


	2. Chapter 2

"What the hell just happened?" Bennett asked as Artie and Corso arrived at the Black Manta. " watched the security footage. That wasn't just some hired Technoid goon."

"Either that or their standards are raised," Sonny commented.

"That wasn't Technoid," Corso said, looking down. "His garment. His features. The way he fought and even ran. That man's part of the Chissian military." When he looked back up, he looked downright worried. "I don't think he's after Sonny. I think he's after… me."

"Right, you're from Chissia," Artie said. "What do they want from you, anyway?"

"The same thing they've always wanted, I guess," Corso answered, rubbing his mechanical arm insecurely.

"And that is…?"

"None of your business," Corso said, crossing his arms now. Artie turned to Sonny. "And none of his either."

"I think it is about time to make it our business," Sonny said, looking at Corso.

"We're done here." Corso simply answered, heading to his bunk.

"Not before you tell us what's going on here." Silence.

"I don't want any of you to get involved, it's too dangerous." Corso eventually said, causing Sonny to roll his eyes. "Don't act like that. How long did it take for you to reveal YOUR past?"

"That was for everyone's safety." Sonny retaliated before sighing. "And a fat lot of good that did in the end."

"I'll be fine. I had him pinned down in less than three minutes." Corso answered, shrugging. "I can handle myself."

"Alright. Have it your way." Sonny said, crossing his arms. "But if he starts to be a threat, I'm stepping in."

"Have it your way." Corso sighed before heading to the back of the ship. "I'm off to bed." As soon as he was out of the room, Sonny turned to Artie.

"Try and search for what information you can about Corso's life before he joined The Pirates." *He whispered. Artie nodded. "Let's also get some rest. I get the feeling we haven't seen the last of that guy."


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Corso took it upon himself to search the Stadium for his assailant. While dismissive of the man's talent, he had the feeling he wouldn't just give up that easily and should probably be taken care of before it became a 'thing'. He placed his hand on his side.

"Been a while since I've had you by my side." He whispered, touching his old military-grade handgun. He barely used it after joining the Pirates. Or rather, when Sonny became the leader. It was meant to kill a target. Which was a big 'NO' for Sonny. This made him feel uneasy carrying it. On the other hand… It was probably the only way to stop a properly trained Chissian soldier. Not killing him, he was beyond that but a quick shot to the knee or shoulder to disable him… that was alright to do. Maybe through the spine and permanently get rid of the problem… But only when necessary…. Yeah….

After a few hours, he started to become restless. It shouldn't be this hard to find a person that was looking for you.

"Corso!" Artie called as he ran towards his friend.

"What?" Corso asked, sounding annoyed. "I'm busy."

"With what?"

"You know damn well 'what'." Corso sniped, before calming down. "If I'm right and that soldier from yesterday is Chissian, he's not going to just quit after one bust."

"I wouldn't either with money on the line," Artie said.

"I don't have a bounty on my head. I'm just wanted." Corso said. "My planet doesn't do bounties. Attracts the wrong type of people, they say."

"So why else would people go after someone wanted?" Artie asked, somewhat incredulously.

"The good of the Planet." Corso dryly answered. "When your government asks something of you, you do it. No questions. That's the Chissian way." He sighed.

"Don't they have a democracy now?"

"That doesn't mean the ideology of the old Chissia is just gone. You don't make people behave one way and expect that to change as soon as that's not wanted anymore." He looked down.

"So… You need help taking care of him?"

"I'll be fine," Corso said. "You saw how it went yesterday. He's going to need some better tricks up his sleeve if he wants to catch…" He trailed off, looking at one of the buildings opposite them. Then he focussed on one of the windows, using his cybernetics to zoom in. His biological eye widened as he did so.

"Son of a… GET DOWN!" He yelled, diving down and taking Artie with him as the glass behind them shattered. This caused a panic in the crowd as people dispersed, running and some screaming.

"Is he shooting at us?!" Artie exclaimed as he slowly got up, also getting afraid. "Like, for the head?"

"Bennett!" Corso called in his comlink. "I want what information you got of the building across us. I'm going to get him and this time he's not getting away." He took out his gun. "Shooting in a civilian crowd, the hell is he thinking?"

"You're not going to…?" Artie started as Corso looked at him. The coldness in his remaining eye sent shivers down the younger man's spine.

"I'm going to do whatever it takes." He said. "If you want to come along, stay low and stay away from crowds. If not, get out of here."

"No way, I'm not letting you take him on by yourself," Artie said resolutely. Corso sighed.

"Fine. Just don't get yourself hurt." He said. Artie nodded as both of them slowly made their way to the building.

They managed to get to the building without incident. By this time, Bennet managed to get through a three-dimensional blueprint that Corso overlaid on his normal vision.

"This building has no tenants?" Corso asked Bennett.

_Not that I'm aware of._

"Good, that will keep interference and endangering bystanders to a minimum," Corso said.

_Need us to come over?_

"It's better if you do. I underestimated him before. Should have known he'd have access to some impressive hardware."

_Alright, Sonny and I are on our way_

"Roger that. Corso out." Corso said, cutting communication.

"You're getting into this," Artie commented. "I know you can get serious but I haven't seen you like this since…"

"Shut it." Corso fiercely said, looking at Artie angrily before almost immediately softening when he saw his friend startle. "Sorry. I'm just… this just put me on edge." He leaned his head against the back wall in the hallway they were in. "Been a while since I've been hunted like this."

"Yeah… they mostly go after Sonny." Artie said.

"That and those Technoid bots don't have a strategic bone in their body." Corso snarked. "But this guy does so be prepared for this being some sort of trap."

"You think we can handle him?" Artie asked.

"We have to." Corso straightened himself, looking up. "He's on the fifth floor. One of the windowed rooms facing where we were recently."

"Probably knows we're here," Artie said. "But last time I checked, sniper rifles aren't any good indoors."

"Probably not the only hardware he's sporting," Corso said. "So let's be careful. Ready?"

"Ready." With that, the two-headed to a nearby stairwell and made their way to the fifth floor. A hallway with a row of doors greeted them.

"Third one," Corso said as the two of them made it to that door. Corso carefully opened it, peeking in.

A sniper rifle was placed near the window, together with a suitcase. But no one was here.

"Ah man." Artie couldn't help but mutter.

"Keep your eyes peeled. No way he leaves this stuff behind." Corso said, slowly approaching the weapon. "Especially not one of these. Damn. That's some high-grade equipment." He said, inspecting the rifle, taking a look through the scope. "Aiming assistance, heat vision… This is the real deal." He skillfully opened it up to reveal the ammunition, which had a green tinge. "And poisoned bullets so that even if you miss anything vital, your target's fu-..."

"Corso, you're kinda freaking me out." Artie interrupted him. Corso looked at him, somewhat embarrassed.

"Sorry." He said. "Point is, he wouldn't just leave that here. One of the first things you learn in the Chissian Army is the importance of your equipment."

"You think it's a trap?" Artie asked.

"Might be," Corso said, eyeing the suitcase.

"Rigged?" Artie said, closing in on it. "Your eye can figure out what's inside?"

"Way ahead of you," Corso said, scanning the suitcase. "Knife… Clothes… Handgun… Medication…" He listed. "Nothing explosive or poisonous. Well, maybe the pills but nothing that's a risk to us."

"He could've just heard us and fled and will pick this up later," Artie said, shrugging. Corso shook his head.

"No way. That's not how Chissian soldiers work." He said.

"People aren't a monolith."

"Chissian Military is the closest to one," Corso said, before looking up. There was a coldness in his eyes when he said this. Artie didn't like it.

"We should probably search some other rooms." He suggested. Corso nodded. "I'll take the left row, you'll take the right?"

"We shouldn't split up…" Corso tried.

"We'll be fine. This isn't that big a hallway." Artie said.

"Fine, but don't come crying to me when you get in over your head." Corso conceded before heading to his part of the hallway. Artie took his and searched every room. Nothing. Just empty rooms with the occasional abandoned piece of furniture.

"This dude can't have just vanished." He muttered, looking through the last room. Still nothing. He sighed in frustration. "My end's a bust!" He called out to Corso. "How are things on your en-..." He couldn't finish that sentence as something jumped at him from the room's built-in closet, wrapping an arm around his neck and placing a gun against his head. "Never mind! I found him!" He shouted and soon enough, Corso rushed into the room, his gun raised.

"Alright, you pale fuck. Playtime's over." Corso said. "Let him go and I won't splatter your brains against the window behind you." No answer as the assailant simply kept his gun level, staring at Corso.

"I don't think threatening him will help," Artie said, letting some panic slip through. Corso sighed before putting his hands up.

"I know." He said. "Listen, I don't want my friends to get involved in this. Just let him go and I'll come along quietly." He said as he saw a smile creep upon the soldier's face. He used his gun arm to beckon to the ground. Corso complied as he knelt, putting his gun on the floor and sliding it away. He wanted to get up but the soldier kept gesturing down. "Alright, alright," Corso said, keeping on his knees as the soldier simply tossed Artie away from him. Corso breathed a sigh of relief but that was soon squashed as the soldier aimed Artie, ready to kill.

"NO!" Corso shouted, diving back for his gun and shooting at the man's head.

It hit him right in the forehead as he collapsed almost immediately.

"Corso, the hell?!" Artie shouted, cutting through the tense silence.

"I-I had to." Corso simply said, still on his knees.

"You didn't have to kill him," Artie said as Corso got up, looking at him fiercely.

"It was either him or you!" He retorted.

"There should have been anot-...!" Artie started but both of them paused as the one they were arguing about started moving again. "No way."

"How…?" Artie started as the soldier got up, holding his forehead. There was a hole there and it was bleeding. Black. The man looked at the fluid in his hand before looking at them.

Corso was the first to get out of his shock as he dashed forward. However, it was too late as the stranger had jumped out a window. The two Pirates rushed at it and looked out of it to see him dashing away.

'_Corso? Corso!'_

Came from Corso's earpiece.

"I hear you, Sonny." He softly answered. He sounded… out of it. Not all there.

'_Are you and Artie alright?"_

"We're fine," Corso said. Artie knew that was a lie.

'_Good. You two head back to the Black Manta on the double.'_

"Will do," Corso said, turning to Artie. He just looked so tired.

"C'mon, let's go home." Artie softly said as the two of them heading back to the Black Manta.


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you two alright? What happened?" Sonny asked the moment Artie and Corso had returned.

"You know what it was." Corso snapped, still on edge from the entire situation.

"Well I don't and by now, I think I have a right to know." Artie intervened, crossing his arms and looking at Corso angrily.

"Artie's right. It's time we fill them in on what's going on." Sonny said.

"What's there to know? I'm an Ex-Soldier who went rogue and joined the Pirates." Corso summarized. "It's that simple."

"It's not and you know it," Sonny said. Corso just looked away. "Come on, Corso. You can trust us. Just tell us what's going on and…"

"And I will immediately be shoved out the front door like a used rag." Corso interrupted.

"Come on, Corso, it can't be that bad." Artie tried, by now more worried with Corso then angered.

"Try me. Tell me, what's one of the first and most important rules you learn as a Pirate?" Corso asked.

"Don't trust Technoid?"

"Besides that one."

"We're here to help, not to harm. We don't kill even the worst of people." Artie recited before it dawned on him why Corso asked that. "Oh…"

"See?! Fucking see?!" Corso shouted, voice high with emotion. Sonny grabbed his shoulders and held him close.

"Calm down. Breathe." He said, placing his forehead against Corso's. "Just remember; I wouldn't have you near me if I didn't believe you were past that."

"I-I slipped up today, Sonny. The only reason I didn't kill someone is that he's made of goddamn titanium."

"About that… Whoever's chasing Corso just shrugged off a bullet to the head." Artie said, happy to change the subject. "Like, got up and ran off. Dude's a machine."

"This is beyond a simple bounty hunter. We need to figure out who he is, where he comes from and what he wants." Sonny said.

"Well, we know the 'Where'," Corso said. "Chissia."

"Then that will be where we're headed," Sonny said. "Maybe we can find someone there who can tell us a bit more about what's going on."

"Not any of the legal channels," Corso said. "They don't support the Pirates. Goes against their code." He shrugged, before smiling. "Good thing we have an illegal channel to go through."

"We do?" Artie asked as Sonny frowned.

"Are you sure going to The Ring is a good idea?" He asked.

"You got a better idea?" Corso returned as Sonny shrugged.

"I suppose not."

"What's the Ring?" Artie intervened. Sonny and Corso just shared a look.

"You'll see, Artie," Sonny told him with a sigh. "You'll see."


	5. Chapter 5

"Home Sweet Home." Corso sarcastically said as the Black Manta landed on the planet Chissia. The area they were in hardly had a decent landing spot as they were surrounded by many brutalist flats. Grey blocks of concrete going up into the sky. Only small windows to break them up and show that people might live there.

"It looks… lovely." Artie tried.

"Don't try to be nice. It's a dump. Always has been. Always will be." Corso said before sighing. "Yet I gave life and literal limb for its glory…"

"Well, it's not about the buildings but the people inside it, right?" Artie tried.

"Sure, let's go with that," Corso said as they exited.

"So what's this… 'Ring' you were talking about?" Bennett asked, looking around. He might have seen someone through one of the windows but he couldn't tell for sure.

"You'll see soon enough," Corso said, walking towards one particular building. On one of the walls a large, simple ring was spray-painted above a double door. Corso knocked on it three times.

"Who is it?" Someone on the other side asked without opening it from the side, a security camera whirred and swiveled to look at them.

"You know who this is," Corso said, looking straight into it.

"Corso? My man! It's been too long! How's the Pirate life going?"

"Is Afra in?" Corso asked.

"You're in luck. She's here for tonight's rounds."

"I need to talk to her. Open up."

"You got it." With that, the double doors opened and the four Pirates walked inside.

"Corso!" The small man who opened the door for them exclaimed while hugging Corso, who looked extremely uncomfortable. "Sorry, no PDA, I almost forgot." The man said, looking up with glowing red eyes that adjusted with a clear whirring sound.

"It's alright Nemur. Now. Afra." Corso said.

"She's where she always is," Nemur said, pointing behind him. "Overseeing The Ring like a pro."

"Still don't know what this 'Ring' is," Artie said.

"And I don't know who you are," Nemur said. "Well, besides the Six Million Dollar man over there."

"You haven't changed a bit, Nemur," Sonny said, crossing his arms. "These are the rest of my crew; Bennett and Artie."  
"Pleasure! Are they here for another round?"  
"Of what?" Artie asked. Nemur sighed.

"That's a 'No'."

"I quit that life, remember? We're just here for information." Corso said. "So take us to Afra. Please."

"Alright, follow me," Nemur said.

"Seriously, of what?" Artie repeated his question as they were led through a hallway.

"See for yourself, Nemur grinned as he opened a door to a large room, packed with people. Not much unlike the Sphere. And like the Sphere, they were focussed on the center, where there was a large, caged circle.

"Welcome to The Ring. The Galaxy's prime spot if you want to see, or partake in, a good scrap." As he said this, the Wamba in the Ring was being tossed against the bars of the cage by the Xenon he was fighting. "If you're up for it."

"Geez. And here I figured the Sphere was brutal." Artie said.

"What? A Pirate gets a bit uneasy around some roughhousing?" Nemur said. "I figured you guys were used to this sort of stuff." He said, before opening another door. This one led to a small office. Behind it, sat a tall, dark woman with short red hair, military long-coat draped around her broad shoulders as she looked down at a laptop.

"Ma'am, someone's here to speak with you," Nemur said, saluting.

"And why would I care?" She said, before looking up, a smile creeping on her face. "Corso! It's been too long."

"Afra," Corso said with a nod as the woman got up and walked towards them.

"What brings you here? Last time your… friend here was pretty adamant about 'getting you out'."

"We need your help. Some Chissian soldier has been stalking me. Maybe you know more about it?"

"Chissian soldier? You need to give me more than that." Afra said. Bennett stepped forward, holding out a Datacard.

"Here's some security footage." He said as Afra took it and put it inside her laptop. She scanned the footage.

"You're in luck, I might have some information on this person." She said.

"Alright, let's hear it," Bennet said but Afra shook her head.

"Not so fast. The information I'm talking about is pretty sensitive. Not just something you give away for free, even to an old friend." She said.

"Figured as much." Sonny sighed. "What do you want? Standard Credits?" Afra shook her head.

"I'm not looking for money. Not directly, at least." She said, walking up to Corso. "Tonight's a big night. Samar, the reigning Champ, has issued a challenge to whoever can beat him. And I was thinking… why not make it a legendary match with an old Champion?" She said.  
"Wait, what?" Artie said, before getting the gist of things. "So that's how you know her…" He muttered.

"Forget it," Sonny said.

"Last time I checked that was my call to make." Corso retorted.

"I'm still your superior and I'm saying 'No'."

"Alright then. No info for you." Afra said resolutely.

"Fine, I'll give you another round in The Ring. But nothing more than that." Corso said with a sigh.

"No, you're not." Sonny tried.

"You're not my Goddamn mother."

"But I AM your Goddamn superior and I'm saying you're not going into that Ring." Sonny was getting angry now and so did Corso.

"You want this information or not?!" Corso was shouting now, before turning to Afra, who just looked amused. "When's the fight starting?"

"This evening. Give us some time to get the word out." Afra said with a smile.

"Changing room still the same?"

"Of course." With that, Corso stomped out of the room.

"That was new," Artie said after an uneasy silence.

"Something you and your Captain should be discussing outside my office," Afra said while heading back to her desk and opening her laptop back up. "Nemur, let our guests out."

"Can do!" Nemur said, saluting again before ushering the other Pirates out of the door.

"What just happened?" Artie asked once they were outside. Sonny just sighed as he rubbed his face.

"I guess I owe you two an explanation." He said as Artie and Bennett nodded. "Back when I first started out as a Pirate… I was searching for a crew. I needed someone strong, dependant and who knew how to kick some ass if needed. So… I found The Ring and more importantly; Corso." He started. "However, back then he was… having a hard time. The Military which he had served for decades was hunting him. He lost a good chunk of his body. He was lost, confused and most of all; angry." Sonny looked down. "Corso is still not the easiest to be around sometimes but back then… it was his standard behavior."  
"Don't take this the wrong way but… If he was acting like that, why'd you bother to recruit him?" Bennett asked. Sonny smiled.

"Because even at his worst, Corso is a good man." He said. "Even at his lowest point, Corso wanted to help. To do good. He jumped at the chance to get out of here and make a real difference. I'm just…"

"You're scared for him," Artie said, looking at Sonny with sympathy. Sonny nodded.

"He's been so… hurt. And this place brings it all back."

"Looks like it brings back things for you, too," Bennett said. Sonny just looked away. "Listen, I don't want to butt into something personal but I get the feeling you two need to talk before he enters that ring tonight."

"You're right." Sonny sighed, before heading to the dressing room.

"What?" Corso asked as he saw Sonny enter, not looking at him. He had taken off his coat, gloves, and hat and was currently taping up his non-metal hand.

"Listen, I…" Sonny tried. "Will you please look at me?" Corso shot him a glance before getting back to work on his hand. "Stop being so impossible."

"I'm just doing what needs to be done. You and I both know, this is the best way to get that information from Afra." Corso said. Sonny sighed.

"If you'd give me time for thinking up another option…" He tried. Corso just groaned.

"Why do you act like this is some big, dramatic thing? It's just a fight. I've been in plenty of them in my life."

"Because I've seen you after these fights. Beaten bloodied and just… so much hurt in your eyes." Sonny said. This made Corso's cold expression warm up a bit as he took Sonny's shoulder.

"Hey… I'll be fine." He softly said. "I've been through worse. This is nothing." Sonny just took the hand on his shoulder.

"Just be careful, 'kay?" Sonny asked as Corso silently nodded. "And not just physically. Keep your head on straight. Don't go too far." Corso sighed.

"Yes, mom." He said but with a lot less fire this time as they both shared a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

That evening, Sonny, Artie, and Bennett took their seats close to the ring. They were VIP seats but Sonny didn't care. He just wanted to keep his eye on Corso. Slowly, the ring was being surrounded by a rambunctious crowd.

"Uhm… these fights aren't, like, to the Death or anything, right?" Artie asked.

"Of course not. I'd have Corso tranqued and drug back to the Black Manta if that was the case." Sonny said. "Still, it can get pretty rough."

"He'll be fine." Nemur, who joined the crew, said. "We haven't had any serious injuries for weeks and Corso never got hurt in his run. Heck, he was the one laying it down." He turned his red eyes to The Ring. "This is going to be so good!" He said excitedly as the crew just looked at each other with unease.

Lights went on and revealed someone standing in the middle of the ring; Afra.

"People of Chissia and Beyond." She said, voice amplified by the microphone she was holding. This caused massive applause. "I'm glad you all could make it for this special occasion. Not only do we have our very own champion, Samar…" She gestured towards a large Xenon standing in a corner with his arms crossed, a prominent large scar over his face. More applause. "And for this night only. You all know him, you all love him and were afraid he'd never show his face again but tonight he's back for another, legendary round. Give it up for one of the greatest Champions The Ring ever had… CORSO!" The applause got even louder as Corso stepped forward, raising his robotic fist. After that, the two combatants joined Afra in the center.

"I don't think I need to explain the rules but still; if your opponent is down for five seconds, you win." She said away from the mic.

"Same old," Corso said as Samar simply nodded. Afra stepped outside The Ring as a bell rang. Both men got in a fighting stance. Corso raised his mechanical fist to his face while keeping his other one to his waist. Samar simply crouched down before leaping to Corso, who barely had time to dodge. He couldn't help but grin a little. "Someone who knows what he's doing. I like that."

"Let's see what you're made of, 'Champ'." Samar challenged as he hit Corso with enough force to knock him against the bars. He coughed, wiping his mouth to discover some blood.

"Corso!" Sonny shouted, getting up from his seat and if Bennet didn't stop him, he'd have rushed for The Ring. Corso saw this happen and shot Sonny a glare that told him 'I'm fine, leave me be.' Sonny sat back down hesitantly as the fight continued. Corso and Samar seemed to be pretty evenly matched, which was impressive as Xenons were much stronger than humans. Corso kept up pretty well. That said, it was clear that Samar was tiring him out. The two fighters lunged at each other, locking their hands together and staring each other down.

"That's some impressive hardware you got there," Samar said, eyeing Corso's mechanical arm, focussing on a red band on the upper arm that felt… alien to the otherwise black and blue colors. "How 'bout you take off that Inhibitor and give me a real fight?"

"How 'bout you try and make me?" Corso retaliated before shoving Samar away from him.

"Don't mind if I DO!" With that, Samar managed to get through Corso's defenses, grab his face and slam the back of his head into the ground with enough force to crack it.

"CORSO!" All thee Pirates exclaimed but were drowned out by an uproar of applause. A beeping started.

One beep.

"He's not going to win this…." Bennett said.

"I don't care. That lizard will break his skull if he keeps going like that." Sonny replied heatedly.

Two Beeps.

"Looks like this match is over, folks," Afra called through the microphone.

Three Beeps.

"Game over, 'Champ'." Samar taunted.

Four Beeps.

Corso suddenly locked eyes with Samar with such intensity that the Xenon couldn't help but fall back a bit. Corso took this opportunity to use his mechanical arm to tear the other man off him and reverse the position. The beeping started again and this time, it went all the way to five. Another, louder beep.

"And the Winner and still undefeated is…. CORSO!" Afra called through the microphone. Corso immediately let go of Samar and got up, panting heavily.

"Good fight," Corso said, holding his side. "I'll still feel that punch in the morning."

"You didn't give it your all," Samar said as he also got up, sounding angry. "I didn't agree to this match only for you to put in a half-baked effort."

"You wouldn't be standing there if I give it my all." Corso simply said, getting the intensity back in his eyes.

"Prove it, ya blowhard." Samar taunted and almost immediately after, Corso punched him in the face with his mechanical fist, knocking him out cold.

"Corso!" Sonny said, entering the ring, looking quite mad.

"Don't give me shit, he was asking for it. Literally asking for it." Corso defended himself, crossing his arms. "Anyway, that information is ours."

"Indeed it is," Afra said, approaching the Pirates. "That was a wonderful match. Very profitable. So you did your part of the deal. Now it's time for mine." She said, beckoning them to follow her to her office.

"Alright, Afra, what do you have for us?" Corso said once the door closed behind them. "You know who the guy we're looking for is?"

"Not really but I know where he hangs out," Afra said, heading to her laptop. "In the Northern Reaches, there's a Depot. He's been sighted there."

"I've heard about that one. The place where they made a lot of the technology we used in the Flux Wars. Guns. Tanks. Prosthetics…" Corso summed up. "You name it, they made it there." He frowned. "It's been abandoned after the war. Marked as a place of shame. Still, some people claim there's still activity there."

"Why?" Artie asked.

"Materials, mostly," Afra explained. "They abandoned it in a hurry and there's still a lot of materials and weaponry laying around. Heck, get someone with some technical know-how in there and they might activate some of the machinery."

"Could explain how he got his hands on the hardware…" Corso muttered, before putting his cap back on. "Well, it looks like we got a destination."

"I dunno. It sounds like a dangerous place to be." Artie said.

"We'll discuss it on the Black Manta," Sonny said. "The sooner we're out of this place, the better."

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out, Six Million Credit man," Afra said, not looking up from her laptop. "And Corso…" She said as Corso turned to her one last time. "Don't be a stranger. The Ring's always there if you want back in." Corso didn't say anything as their group made their way back to the Black Manta.

"Well, we know our goal," Corso said as the returned, almost immediately heading to the control panel. However, as he did so, he leaned on it with one hand, the other clutching his side.

"You need to rest and get yourself some first aid. Win or not, you had a fistfight with a Xenon." Sonny said, carefully guiding him away from the control panel.

"I'll be fine." Corso protested.

"After a rest, you are." Sonny simply said, getting Corso to his cabin. Despite his protests, once Corso laid down on his bed he was out like a light almost instantly. Sonny couldn't help but smile a little as he placed a blanket over him. "Get a good night's sleep, you earned it." With that, he headed back to the others, taking a deep sigh, knowing this was about to get a whole lot worse.


	7. Chapter 7

"Good morning sleepyhead." Artie greeted Corso the next day as he walked into the main cabin groggily. "Been a while since you slept in."

"And I didn't even join the afterparty," Corso said with a bit of a grin.

"Sounds like you lived quite the life here," Bennett said. Corso's grin didn't fade but it did become a bit smaller as he closed his eyes.

"It did the trick for a while. Back then I was a young soldier who had no other skills but to fight. The Ring was the only place where I could use that to earn a living."

"Until Sonny arrived?" Artie deduced.

"Him and Magnus Blade," Corso explained. "They were looking for fresh recruits and figured they needed someone who knew how to kick some major ass. And this was back when Sonny was new. Like, true blue rookie new." With that, Sonny entered. "Right?" Corso teased.

"I wasn't that much of a rookie." Sonny protested.

"I had to teach you how to hold a gun," Corso said.

"Everyone has to teach that. Marksmanship isn't something you're born with."

"I hate to break up this riveting conversation…" Bennett started. "But we really should focus on getting to this Depot." He turned to Corso. "You ever been there?"

"A few times…" Corso said, looking away as he held his mechanical arm. "I don't know the layout if that's what you mean."

"Maybe you know where to start?" Artie said, conjuring up some digital blueprints. "The place is massive. Like, the size of a small town."

"Probably best to start from the part nearest to us," Corso said, pointing at a large structure on the north side of the map. "A manufacturing plant for heavy machinery."

"Then that's our destination for now. Let's go." Sonny said as the four of them readied the Black Manta for taking off.

Once there, the first thing they noticed was just how desolate the place looked. Harsh concrete covered in snow, hardly anything to indicate there was any life here at all, if ever.

"Not to be judgemental… but does anything on your planet look, y'know, hospitable?" Artie asked.

"Not any place we're going," Corso said, exiting the Black Manta and looking at the factory in front of them, frowning and once more holding his mechanical arm.

"Are you okay?" Artie asked as Corso just nodded, letting go.

"I'm fine, let's just get this over with." He said.

"Alright, let's make teams. Bennett and I take the upper floors. Corso, Artie, search the ground floor." The four of them nodded and went on to do just that.

"Wow," Artie said as the two of them made their way through the factory. Tools and parts were strewn about, half-finished vehicles everywhere. "This place is a gold mine for equipment." He said, opening his coat pocket.

"Go right ahead, no one's using this stuff anymore," Corso said, sounding a bit morose. "It's all just left here to rust once the war was over."

"Sounds wasteful," Artie said.

"There's no use for it anymore. Everything here has one goal; combat. And in a Galaxy that's at peace…" He looked down, before perking up when he heard a sound. "Can you be a little more careful there?"

"Wasn't me," Artie said as they looked at each other and then at the direction where the noise came from.

"Benn…?" Artie started but Corso already rushed to the noise, gun drawn. "Wait!" Artie tried, before going after him. However, after Corso turned several corners, Artie had to slow down. He forgot just how quick Corso could be. Soon, Artie had lost him. And got lost in general.

"How can people live like this?" He asked himself as he tried to find his way. "Or… work like this." He entered a rather large, dark area. "This place is huge…"

"Can't tell left from right in this goddamn…" Artie could hear Corso behind him.

"Did you get him?" Artie asked as Corso shook his head.

"This place is a goddamn maze and he seems to know the layout while we don't." He said. "The dark isn't helping…" Corso muttered before the lights started to turn on, gradually revealing said spider tank. A gigantic vehicle decked out with weapons and its namesake legs currently sprawled limply around its cockpit. Almost like a dead animal. Its pain was scratched and worn, showing the slowly but rusting metal underneath. Despite that, it was still imposing to see.

"Did you…?" Artie asked. Corso shook his head, looking at the Spider Tank fearfully. "I don't think it can harm us."

"These things are built to last. Even in this state, it can…" Corso said, starting to take steps back.

"But it's disabled, right?" Artie asked before a low rumbling sound could be heard and slowly and janky, the Tank started to get on its 'feet'.

"You just had to ask," Corso said before the two of them turned around and headed for the exit. Which was now locked.

"We're trapped!" Artie said.

"Sonny. Bennett. We're in trouble." Corso asked through his comlink. "Someone activated one of the tanks here and we're stuck with it." He said before the two of them had to run because one of the guns opened fire.

"Hey! This goes too far!" Artie yelled from where he fell when having to duck away.

"It's a remote-controlled unit. I doubt he can hear you." Corso said, taking his gun and trying to aim at the cockpit. The shot just bounced off.

"Let's try and have it shoot out the doors." Artie tried.

"They're blast-proof doors!" Corso shouted back, eyes widening in fear. "We're stuck… We're stuck."

_Corso! I think we've found some sort of control system. Hang on until we've figured it out, alright?_

Came through Corso's earpiece. Sonny

"Easy for you to say!" Corso shouted back before another burst of fire drove him to a wall as he got separated from Artie, who was now on the other side of the large room they were in. The tank slowly turned towards him, limbs creaking loudly as it used them to move, aiming the largest canon it had at Artie.

"MOVE!" Corso roared from his position but Artie was frozen in fear at the massive machine currently out to kill him. "For the love of…!" Corso shouted as he grasped his arm. There was no way he could do anything. Not unless… Corso's eyes hardened as he made a decision. "I'm sorry, Sonny." He whispered, before ripping off the inhibitor on his arm. He couldn't hold back a pained growl as he did so. For optimal performance, his mechanical arm was attached to his nervous system so it felt as if he tore away a chunk of his flesh. But that wasn't everything as blue light started coming from the seams and several wires snuck up from his shoulder blade and attached to the cybernetics around his eye. With that, he ran back towards the tank currently hovering over a stunned, scared Artie. "Get down!" Corso called, jumping in front of him, bracing himself and aiming his mechanical arm at the tank. As he did so, the segments of the arm shifted into what looked like a cannon.

"Corso?" Artie tried, looking at it with widened eyes as it started to make a soft whirring sound that got increasingly louder and the muzzle started to glow bright red.

"I said, get… down!" Corso repeated as Artie ducked down. He barely had time to do so as a massive beam fired from the cannon, nearly toppling Corso over as it tore right through the center of the tank, causing it to explode.

A tense silence followed as Artie just stared at Corso, holding onto the cannon that was his arm and breathing heavily, the shot having taken a lot out of him. It did work, though, as the tank had collapsed and this time, it seemed it was for good.

"Corso?" Artie asked again, carefully approaching his friend, who looked downright haunted.

"I'm sorry…" Corso whispered. "I'm so sorry…."

"It's okay," Artie said, placing a hand on the distraught man's shoulder. "It's just a machine. Remotely started, as you said."

"Not always," Corso muttered, still not moving, not all there. "Not always…"

"I'll look, okay?" Artie said, approaching the tank, which was now clearly incapable of doing any harm. He carefully climbed onto it and went for the domed cockpit Corso had aimed at with his weapon. It ripped a hole straight through the metal. Inside was nothing besides a broken, short-circuiting control panel. Despite knowing this was the case beforehand, Artie couldn't help but breathe a sigh in relief. "Just a remote control unit, Corso." He called as Corso took a deep breath, closing his eyes as his arm reverted to normal.

"Get your ass back down. We're done here." He called, heading back to the door. Almost on cue, it opened to reveal a very worried Sonny and Bennet.

"Corso! Artie! Are you two alright?" Bennett asked.

"Y-yeah, we're fine," Artie said before turning to Corso, who was holding his arm from out of the tattered remains of his coat's sleeve. "I think." Sonny walked up to Corso.

"Please tell me you didn't…" He started.

"Not like I had much of a choice." Corso interrupted him. "So don't fucking start."

"I'll start. What the hell was that?" Artie said. "You never told us your arm doubled as a cannon. That could've solved so many of our problems."

"It wouldn't." Sonny sternly said. "And you've seen how Corso reacts. It's not worth it."

"Still, why didn't you tell?" Bennett asked. "Don't you trust us?" Corso and Sonny looked at each other.

"Fine." Corso conceded. "I'll tell you guys the whole story." He took a deep breath. "I wasn't lying when I said I started as a soldier. Well, more like THE soldier. The cream of the crop of our military." He looked down. "That didn't last. I ended my career in disgrace, having to run. Supposedly because I stole some classified, superpowered weaponry."

"Did you?" Bennett asked. Corso sighed.

"I didn't _steal _any superweapon from them, I _AM _the superweapon," Corso said, looking at his arm. "I never asked for this. Never even consented." Corso said, closing his eyes. "I blacked out after a battle that mangled my body beyond repair and woke up with… this." He clenched his mechanical hand into a fist, making the blue seams glow. "A goddamn cannon."  
"Can they just… do that?" Artie asked.

"No. Even back then. I just had the rotten luck of having some asshole as a superior who didn't care about things like 'Autonomy' or 'The lives of his men'." Corso sighed. "Lieutenant Kalor…" He whispered, closing his eyes. "He did this to me. He's the one that made me a wanted man, he…" He took a deep breath.

"He put you through a lot." Bennet summarized.

"To say the fucking least," Corso said, opening his eyes. Sonny's eyes lit up.

"You think he might be behind this?" He asked. Corso shrugged.

"Beats me. I haven't seen or heard from the guy in years." He said.

"Would he be able to, say, activate a Spider Tank remotely?" Sonny asked.

"He'd have the credentials, yes," Corso said. "Still, I don't want to go off on a hunch. I know how Kalor looks like and he's not the little shit that's been stalking me." He crossed his arms. "We probably saw him again. Wouldn't be surprised if he set this up as some trap."

"I still don't get 'why'," Artie said. "Like, if he did it to help his planet, he'd wouldn't be so sneaky about it."

"We can ask him when we catch him," Sonny said. "I also want to get to the bottom of this. Let's keep looking but this time, we stick together."

"That might scare him off," Corso said.

"You want to fall into another trap?" Sonny asked as Corso fell silent. "Listen, if he was here, he can't have gotten far into the complex. Let's get moving." The other three men nodded before they headed out the door.


	8. Chapter 8

They started searching the hallways again. Nothing. Soon, they managed to scour the entire complex but with no results.

"Let's move on to the next one," Artie said as they walked outside and towards the next building. Corso stopped, looking up at it.

"You know this place?" Sonny asked.

"It's in the books as a hospital but really, it's a lab." He explained, once more looking down at his arm. "This is where it all started. Or ended."

"Shouldn't be too hard to enter."

"You'd be surprised," Corso said. "Some of the most advanced and dangerous technology of our Planet and even the Galaxy was being developed here." They approached the front door, which was locked with a keypad and a hand scanner next to it. Everyone looked at Corso.

"I highly doubt I'm still in the system." He said with a sigh as he placed his hand on the scanner.

The door opened. "Huh. Guess I still am."

"Careful. Might just be another trap." Sonny said. Corso shrugged.

"Doubt they can do much." He said, entering.

Almost immediately as he did, the door slammed shut again. "Well, there's that," Corso said, banging on the door. "Sonny?! Can you hear me?!" He tried. Look like they couldn't since there was no visible answer. "I swear if you're going 'I told you so' out there…!" He said before sighing and turning around.

The soldier that was causing so much grief was standing at the end of the hallway, staring at him intently.

"Well, you're making it easy this time, at least," Corso said, taking his gun. "You owe me a new coat, asshole." The stranger didn't say anything, just walked up to him. "Bring it. As soon as that door gets open you're so…!" Before he could even finish his sentence, the stranger jabbed a needle in his neck and Corso could feel anesthetics flowing through him, shutting him down. "You're learning…" He managed before he collapsed into darkness.

"Corso!" Was the first thing Sonny exclaimed once they finally managed to open the door after what felt like far too long.

Nothing.

All that was there was Corso's cap on the ground. Sonny knelt and picked it up.

"Sweep the building. Don't let any room be unseen." He told Artie and Bennett as he got up. "He needs us now more than ever."


	9. Chapter 9

When he slowly came to, Corso's first instinct was to get up and just… move. Fight. Anything. However, this proved impossible as he felt himself laying on a metal surface, wrists, ankles, chest and even his throat pinned down by harsh metal.

"The fuck… the fuck is this?!" He exclaimed, dread filling him as he tried to free himself, to no avail.

"You don't recall? I remember you woke up three times during the procedure you had done here." Someone said as Corso turned his head as well as he could. But he didn't have to see the older man, with gray streaking through his combed back, black hair to know who it was.  
"Kalor…" Corso hissed. "Should have known you'd be behind this."

"What can I say? It's my duty." Kalor said.

"Cut the bullshit. Why'd you do this and who's your lackey?" Corso said.

"Shen? He's not my lackey. He's my most faithful soldier. Always by my side even when our Planet abandoned us." He said as Shen entered. "Unlike some people in this room."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm the traitor here. Not the man who tried to turn me into a living weapon." Corso retaliated.  
"I saved your life you ungrateful bastard." Kalor hissed. "They were ready to just let you die from your wounds but I intervened. Offered you up not just to keep on living but to come something much more than you were."

"You never asked…" Corso said, not able to let some hurt slip through. "I never wanted any of this." He turned to Shen. "Why do you follow this asshat, anyway? He's going to use you just like he used everybody else." Shen just looked away.

"Don't bother. Just like you, he has several prosthetics. Legs, skull, throat… His vocal cords are gone. I wouldn't be surprised if over eighty percent of his body is mechanical at this point." Kalor explained. "But unlike you, he recognizes it for the gift that it is. The second chance he has been given."

"To do what? Help you? With what?" Corso asked. Kalor just smiled.

"To bring back Chissia to its former glory." He said. Corso couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"Good luck with that. What do you have? One soldier and an old, abandoned laboratory." He said. Kalor just sighed.

"Granted, right now I don't have what that takes at the moment. However, with some investment. Say… Six Million Standard Credits, I have a nice starting point." His smile turned devious as Corso's eyes widened. "But that's enough for you." He said as he turned to a control panel. Next to Corso, Shen laid down on another table. "This was never about you. This was about what you stole from me. Time to return it." Kalor pressed a few buttons as a mechanical arm came from the ceiling, hovering over Corso menacingly, who couldn't do anything but look at it fearfully.

This was going to hurt.


	10. Chapter 10

"Corso!" Bennett called as the three of them made it through the hallways. They've been at it for what felt like hours without results.

"I don't get it. This doesn't match up to the blueprints I found at ALL." Artie said, looking at his tablet with said blueprints.

"Probably out of date," Bennett said.

"Or this place hides some nasty secrets," Sonny added. He didn't much care. Right now his mind was solely focussed on getting to Corso. He had a bad feeling about all of this. Reckless as he was, Corso didn't just wander off.

Something was wrong.

Something was very wrong.

"Corso!" He called again. Still no answer. However, they could hear someone approaching them. Soon enough, Sonny could see the Stranger approaching them.

Dragging Corso behind him.

Corso was in bad shape, as his mechanical arm and eye were removed and the bloodied bandages covering up what was left told a dire story.

"Corso!" Sonny repeated, making moves to get close and help his friend, who was tossed to the floor.

"Not so fast." Came from behind and another man that Sonny didn't know entered. "Unless you want Shen to turn your friend's head into a smear on the floor." The other stranger said as Shen aimed his arm at Corso's head. At this point, Sonny noticed that his arm wasn't his. It was Corso's. As was his left eye.

"Who the hell are you, you monster?!" Sonny hissed.

"The name is Kalor, pleased to meet you. No need for return introductions, Six Million Credit Man."

"Cut the crap. What do you want?" Sonny asked, clenching his fists.

"You, of course," Kalor said. Corso shifted from where he laid.

"Don't give him anything…" He managed. "Don't… give him any power."

"Shut up." Kalor callously told him. "I should have had your vocal cords removed." This caused a reaction in Shen, who looked at Kalor, baffled and somewhat hurt.

"Shen…" Corso tried as he noticed this. "I don't know what he promised you but it's not worth it..."

"Do not listen to him. He betrayed me. Our Planet. Everything we stand for." Kalor tried as Corso gritted his teeth and balled his remaining fist, slowly but surely getting up from the ground. "Don't make this more difficult than it has to be," Kalor said but worry seeped in his voice. Shen simply looked at Corso, confused.

"Just because he saved your life doesn't mean he owns you." Corso softly told him. "He doesn't deserve your loyalty." Shen closed his eyes. These words were striking true. "It's your life and you deserve more than just being his machine."

"Shen… " Kalor tried as Shen looked at him, eyes cold and his mechanical arm transforming into a canon. "Shen, stand down!"

"Corso!" Sonny said as he ran towards his friend, who was close to collapsing, and pulled him to safety as Shen fired the cannon at Kalor, not caring that the space they were at was far too small for such an enormous blast. "We need to get out of here, this place will crumble." With that, the Pirates carried their wounded friend off until they were outside, not turning to see the place where they ran from collapse.

"Should we…?" Artie started.

"No." Sonny interrupted him. "Right now, Corso needs to get medical attention." He looked at his barely conscious friend. That said, despite everything, he still managed a small smile.

"It's over." He said as he felt himself slipping away. "It's finally… over… "


	11. Chapter 11

_A Week Later_

Sonny stood in an elevator going up in Genesis Stadium. He felt… weird. He kept telling himself it was the bouquet he was holding. He arrived at a small building almost literally bursting with plants as he rang the doorbell.

"Sonny, it's good to see you, come in." Dame Simbai said as she opened the door to her clinic. "And you brought flowers." She said with a smile.

"It was Artie's idea." Sonny softly said. "I figured something to eat was a better idea for Corso."

"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you." Dame Simbai said as the two of them made it to a small bedroom where Corso was recovering. He wasn't alone, though.

"Are you sure a grappling hook is possible?" Corso asked Clamp from the hospital bed he was laying on, watching a tablet screen and pointing at it.

"Technology has come a long way. Speaking of which, are you sure you want your old eye back? Nowadays they're indistinguishable from normal eyes yet still with the same features." Clamp explained as Corso smirked.

"And lose my signature look?" He said as Clamp shrugged.

"I'll see what I can do." He said before leaving, waving a quick 'Hello' to Sonny as he did so.

"You're doing a lot better," Sonny said as he approached his friend. Corso smiled, proving his point. His arm and eye were still gone but proper bandages and an IV drip probably helped a lot in that regard. "How's the new prosthetics going?"

"Great! Clamp's been involving me every step of the way to make sure these are made to fit me. He even asked which color I wanted them to be." Corso sighed, closing his eyes. "That's all I wanted; for people to just… ask what I want before they start screwing with my body." He opened them again. "Any luck on finding Shen?" He asked as Sonny shook his head.

"Nothing. The Chissian authorities found Kalor's body. They're blaming it on the building collapsing because it was old and decrepit."

"Of course they do," Corso said, leaning back. "Same old, same old…"

"Listen, I think it's best to put this on the back burner for now. Kalor is gone and with him, I hope a huge burden off your shoulders."

"I guess it did," Corso said, his eyes slowly closing. "Listen, I'm sorry for being… how I was. Figured I was past that part of me."

"No need to apologize. You've been through a lot lately." Sonny said, sitting down next to him and grasping his shoulder gently. Corso frowned.

"I just hope this means it's finally over." He said, before yawning. "I'm so tired."

"Take a good rest, you deserve it," Sonny said as he gently placed Corso in a more comfortable sleeping position.

"You going to tuck me in?" Corso teased with a smile. Sonny nodded as he did just that.

"Goodnight," Sonny said.

"G'night," Corso answered while slowly falling asleep.

It was extremely early when Corso woke up from noise in his bedroom. He slowly got up and looked around.

No one.

He sighed. Even when he was safe, he would probably never be able to sleep comfortably.

However, when he scanned the room again, he noticed something different; a small greeting card on his bedroom table. He took it and couldn't help but chuckle.

A get well soon card, specifically for people that received new robotic limbs, a red heart around a metal arm and leg. He always found them proof of Technoids audacity. Still, it put him at ease. He didn't have to guess who it was from, even if he opened it and only two little words were written in rather exquisite handwriting;

_Thank You_


End file.
